Te wo Tsunagou
Te Wo Tsunagou (手をつなごう'' lit. Let's join hands'') is the second ending song of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series which is sung by Kitahara Sayaka, Terasaki Yuka, and Oohara Takashi. TV Size |-|Kanji= 天馬: 国や言葉など　関係ないのさ 剣城: 出会えた事こそ　一生の宝物 葵: 一人じゃないから　 天馬, 剣城: 心强くなる 葵: 過ごしてきた場所が違っても誰だって 葵, 天馬, 剣城: 同じ青い空の下に生まれた！！ 剣城: だろ？ 天馬: 手をつなごう（葵, 剣城: 手をつなごう） 剣城: この世界は（葵, 天馬: とても優しくて） 剣城: 丸いのだから 葵: 一つになろう（天馬, 剣城: 一つになろう） 剣城: この地球が（天馬: 全ての命が） 葵, 天馬, 剣城: ホームなんだから |-|Romaji= Tenma: Kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa Tsurugi: Deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono Aoi: Hitori ja nai kara Tenma, Tsurugi: Kokoro tsuyoku naru Aoi: Sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi: Onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!! Tsurugi: Daro? Tenma: Te wo tsunagou (Aoi, Tsurugi: Te wo tsunagou) Tsurugi: Kono sekai wa (Tenma, Aoi: Totemo yasashikute) Tsurugi: Marui no dakara Aoi: Hitotsu ni narou (Tenma, Tsurugi: '''Hitotsu ni narou) '''Tsurugi: Kono chikyuu ga (Tenma: Subete no inochi ga) Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi: HOOMU nandakara |-|English= Tenma: '''It doesn't matter what country we're from or what language we speak '''Tsurugi: Our meeting in itself is a lifetime treasure Aoi: Because we aren't alone Tenma and Tsurugi: Our hearts can get stronger Aoi: Even if we grew up in different places Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi:'''We were born under the same blue sky!! '''Tsurugi: Right? Tenma: Let's join hands (Aoi and Tsurugi: Let's join hands) Tsurugi: Because this world is (Aoi and Tenma: So kind) Tsurugi: Because it's round Aoi: Let's join as one (Tenma and Tsurugi: Let's join as one) Tsurugi: Because this world is (Tenma: All of life is) Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi: Our home Full Version |-|Kanji= 国や言葉など 関係ないの さ 出会えた事こそ 一生の宝物 一人じゃないから 心強くなる 過ごしてきた場所が違っても誰だって 同じ青い空の下に生まれた!! だろ? 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) この世界は (とても優しくて) 丸いのだから 一つになろう (一つになろう) この地球が (全ての命が) ホームなんだから 強がりも居れば 泣き虫も居たり 十人十色のオリジナルな存在 一人じゃないから 怖くなんかないよ 性格は全然違っても僕たちは 同じ夢を見て『青春(いま)』を生きている!! だろ? 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) その温度は (優しさに満ちて) 温かいから 笑顔になろう (笑顔になろう) この地球が (全ての命が) 家族なんだから 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) この世界は (とても優しくて) 丸いのだから 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) その温度は (優しさに満ちて) 温かいから 笑顔になろう (笑顔になろう) この地球が (全ての命が) 家族なんだから |-|Romaji= kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono hitori ja nai kara kokoro tsuyoku naru sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!! daro? te wo tsunagou (te wo tsunagou) kono sekai wa (totemo yasashikute) marui no dakara hitotsu ni narou (hitotsu ni narou) kono chikyuu ga (subete no inochi ga) HOOMU nandakara tsuyogari mo ire ba nakimushi mo itari juunin toiro no ORIJINARU na sonzai hitori ja nai kara kowaku nanka nai yo seikaku wa zenzen chigattemo bokutachi wa onaji yume wo mite “ima” wo ikiteiru!! daro? te wo tsunagou (te wo tsunagou) sono ondo wa (yasashisa ni michite) atatakai kara egao ni narou (egao ni narou) kono chikyuu ga (subete no inochi ga) kazoku nan dakara te wo tsunagou (te wo tsunagou) kono sekai wa (totemo yasashikute) marui no dakara te wo tsunagou (te wo tsunagou) sono ondo wa (yasashisa ni michite) atatakai kara egao ni narou (egao ni narou) kono chikyuu ga (subete no inochi ga) kazoku nan dakara |-|English= It doesn’t matter what country we’re from or what language we speak Our meeting in itself is a lifetime treasure Because we aren’t alone Our hearts can get stronger Even if we grew up in different places We were all born under the same blue sky!! Right? Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) Because this world is (so kind) Because it’s round Let’s join as one (Let’s join as one) Because this world is (All of life is) Our home There are those who try to be tough, and those who are scaredy-cats To each their own original existence Because we aren’t alone I’m not afraid Even if our personalities are completely different We share the same dreams and live for our youth!! Right? Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) That warmth is (flowing with kindness) Because it’s warm Let’s smile (Let’s smile) Because this world is (All of life is) Our family Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) Because this world is (so kind) Because it’s round Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) That warmth is (flowing with kindness) Because it’s warm Let’s smile (Let’s smile) Because this world is (All of life is) Our family Trivia *This Song is also the second ending theme song of the series. Category:Ending Themes Category:Character Songs